Heart Beat
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Takes place during my "Keeping Promises" timeline.  Thor and Loki spend some time together on a nice spring day. Thor/Loki slash. Fluff.


A/N: I'm really enjoying writing Thor and I got such positive feedback on my other stories, so I decided to create a little drabble/story-within-a-story.

This fic takes place somewhere in the timeline of _**Keeping Promises**_, my sequel fic to _**Until Ragnarök Come**_. So if this is the first time you're reading a Thor fic from me, then you need to go read those first.

Other than that, enjoy the fic!

**Warnings: Thor/Loki, slash, incest (if you count it as such, which I don't)**

Soundtrack: _Don't Wake Me _by Skillet; _Heaven _by Bryan Adams

o-o-o-o-o

It was a calm spring day and the citizens of Puerte Antiguo were taking full advantage of it. There were people dressed in t-shirts and tank tops, sporting sunglasses and shorts.

Most of them chose to walk rather than drive around the town due to the beautiful weather. There were, however, some cars in the street. One flashy black car in particular was headed out of the town into the desert.

The raven-haired man in the driver's seat wore black sunglasses while the blonde man chose to forgo them.

"You drive well, Loki. How did you learn?" Thor asked, looking away from the window to smile at Loki. Loki shrugged and smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I practiced. I would take the car out into the desert when I had time. It is easier than it looks actually."

They continued out of the city limits and into the desert. Thor continued to watch Loki as he drove, taking in everything he was doing.

"I would like to learn. To drive, that is."

Loki laughed.

"Thor, if I have learned _anything _from all of the battles that you and I have been through, it is this," He took his eyes off the road to smirk at his lover. "You do not get along well with any form of machinery. It always ends up injuring you in some way, and if that is not an omen, then I do not know what is."

He laughed again when Thor slumped down in his seat like a spoiled child, even if he wasn't genuinely hurt by the younger God's words. If anything, he couldn't help but agree with them.

More peaceful silence ensued and Thor eventually perked back up again when he saw their destination coming into focus; the giant solitary tree; the tree where he and Loki had promised themselves to one another. They didn't get to visit very often, but when they did, Thor could hardly control his joy. This place meant so much to him.

Loki parked the car a little ways from the tree, chuckling when Thor leapt from the vehicle and took off in a full out sprint up the hill to the base of the tree. The raven-haired man locked the car and walked up the hill, smiling down at the blonde reclining under the tree. Thor was wearing a plain tank top and cargo shorts, feet bare since he had kicked off his flip flops.

When Thor opened his eyes, Loki smiled and sat down next to him, not bothering to hide his appreciative gaze as he raked it over the older God's body. Thor's tanned muscled body was gorgeous (Loki knew that better than anyone) but he still loved seeing it put on display for him. Thor grinned at him and grasped Loki's hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. Loki's face softened into an expression of bliss.

For a moment, neither man spoke, simply enjoying each other's company under the branches of the tree. Loki hadn't realized that he had drifted off until Thor pulled him gently into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead endearingly. Loki smiled and sighed, perfectly content to lie in Thor's arms for the rest of eternity. Thor had the same thoughts.

"I could stay here forever, just like this. I would hold you and never let you go, not even if Ragnarök came early." Thor's voice rumbled through his chest into Loki's ear, making the smaller God smile.

"I would very much like that." He replied softly, reaching up to card his fingers through the soft hair that fell over Thor's shoulder.

"Thor?"

An answering rumble prompted him to continue. He licked his lips before shifting slightly, unsure of how to word his question.

"When we return to Asgard… if Father reacts badly… and won't let me stay…" He lifted his head from the God's chest to look at him. "What will you do?" Thor gently pushed on his shoulders, so he sat up. The blonde then took Loki's hand and placed it on his chest. His sapphire eyes were on fire as he looked at his love.

"Do you feel that?"

Thor's heart beat pounded out to meet Loki's hand. The smaller God nodded.

"This heart beats for only you, and no one else. You are the reason it beats. It belongs to you. I will always choose you over everything else. Father could offer me a choice between all the cosmos and you, and every single time, I would choose you."

The blonde cupped Loki's cheek, smiling.

"You are my whole world. So my answer remains the same as every time you ask me. If you do not stay, then neither do I." Loki's face lit up and he pulled Thor into a kiss, savoring the taste of Thor on his tongue. He broke the kiss but did not move away from the bigger God. His breath brushed across Thor's lips.

"Why did I wait so long to tell you my feelings?" Loki said; a rhetorical question, but one Thor answered nonetheless.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but for what it is worth," The God of Thunder smiled and lifted Loki into his lap, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. "I am very glad you finally told me. I had not realized what I had until I lost it."

Loki kissed his forehead tenderly, running his long fingers through Thor's hair.

"You always had me." He shifted in Thor's lap so he could lay his head on the blonde's broad shoulder.

"I am yours for as long as you want me, Thor." He said softly, smiling at the gentle kiss that was placed on his temple.

"I shall want you always, Loki. Everything I am belongs to you."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: DAMN that was sappy. XD But I love it so much! ;v;

Reviews make me happy and make me write more!


End file.
